


Cheap Sunglasses [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Now go out and get yourself some big black frames</i><br/>With the glass so dark they won't even know your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Sunglasses [FANVID]

Download: [Cheap Sunglasses](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/cheap-sunglasses.wmv)

Music: "Cheap Sunglasses" by ZZ Top

Viewer's POV

No real defined POV here—although once we get to Hutch using the rear-view mirror to see Starsky, it's pretty clear we're in Hutch's POV by that point. The whole thing *could* be in Hutch's POV but it doesn't have to be, so I'm mixed on it.

This was done in response to a karaoke challenge of the same name by Flamingo. Stories and poems and my one vid were submitted; it was a fabulous response! I made this vid in two days and maybe...eight hours total? I didn't think I would have time and then I found I wanted to do it and would strive for the deadline even if I missed it. I still made it! I had a lot of fun with funky transitions; this song called for them, and I just loved being able to use that Husky Starch font that matches the S&H look. Unfortunately, the transitions were a learning experience and two of them have glitches in them if you view the YouTube one. If you view the download one, the glitches have been fixed, but I wasn't willing to pull the YouTube one and lose the view counts, so there it stays. I didn't have the music but between Hikaru and Flamingo, I got it and put it to use. ETA: YouTube solved the issue by yanking it completely.


End file.
